


Class Dismissed

by subspacepastry



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, F/M, Graduate School, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subspacepastry/pseuds/subspacepastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Kenobi is a Literature teacher, and you’re just across the hall teaching Theatre Arts. Naturally, the students would ship the two of you together after you both decided to take on the school production of ‘Romeo and Juliet,’ creating some serious romantic tension that everyone clearly noticed. Exchanging witty banter and intellectual conversations in the hall, students would squeal whenever they saw the two of you talking like high school crushes. Soon, a couple from your classes decide to take matters into their own hands. Hopefully Anakin and Padme don’t get detention!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Dismissed

**Author's Note:**

> This, as well as my other works can be found on @starwarsreaderinserts on Tumblr!

“Now, remember, _Pride and Prejudice_ is chock-full of symbolism and underlying ideas, but let us focus on the main theme: romance.” Obi-Wan wrote the word in large letters on the whiteboard as the students copied it down at the top of their page. **Romance**.

“Who can tell me what caused Elizabeth to reject Mr. Darcy’s original proposal?” He scanned the room, noticing a hand raised in the crowd. “Yes, Anakin?”

He put his hand down, thinking for a moment before answering. “Elizabeth thinks that he’s too full of himself and basically just doesn’t want anything to do with him.”

Obi-Wan clapped his hands and pointed at his student, grinning. “Exactly! Darcy was so prideful that he believed he was perfect just as he was, for Elizabeth, when in reality he’s too cavalier to be seen as a good husband in her eyes.”

* * *

He turned around, setting his whiteboard marker on his desk and facing the students once more. “However, Elizabeth is at fault too! She was too prejudiced to see Darcy as anything else but a haughty man. Hence the name of the book.”

The bell rang as the students finished typing their notes, before beginning to pack up. He announced to his class as they stuffed their laptops into their bag. “Alright, homework tonight! Finish the fourth section of _Pride and Prejudice_ , and write a three paragraph analysis of any chosen couple and how they represent the different elements of romance in Regency-era England. Elizabeth and Darcy aren’t allowed, we’ll be talking about them in class tomorrow.”

As the students stood up from their desks, you walked into the classroom in a simple sleeved collar dress and carrying your purse, smiling as you greeted Obi-Wan. “Professor Kenobi! Another good day in class?” He grinned, pulling you in for a hug.

“Professor Y/L/N, I’m assuming class ended early?” He replied, not noticing the class’s little squeals and excitement over their favorite faculty ship.

You let go of him, waving goodbye to the remaining students as you faced Obi-Wan again. “Yes, it has! We’re working on a production of _Phantom of the Opera_ and they had to go to the auditorium for a set and lighting test.”

“Oh, I’m going to have to see that production on opening night! Perhaps I can create an extra-credit opportunity out of it.” He noted, as you shook your head, chuckling.

He went to his desk and took out his wallet and keys as you replied. “You and your extra-credit, Obi-Wan.”

“You always choose the perfect plays for analytical essays, Y/N.” He simply stated, before dusting off his suit jacket and holding out his arm to you. “Now, shall you join me for lunch?”

You fluttered your lashes jokingly, taking his forearm and sliding your purse into the crook of your arm. “It would be my pleasure.”

The two of you laughed as he held the door open for you, before escorting you to his car for your daily ‘lunch date.’

* * *

“Obi-Wan and Y/N, on time as usual.” Dex announced as the two of you walked into his restaurant. **Dex’s Diner**. A rather simple name, but a popular place nearby the campus, since the two of you ate there at almost every lunch break.

“Nice to see you too, my friend. Is our booth still saved?” Obi-Wan asked, an arm around your waist as he pushed up his glasses.

Dex escorted the two of you to your usual spot, setting the menus down as the two of you settled. “Ah, it’s always nice to get away from campus. It was boring just eating with Litilla.” You reminisced on your time with the Drama teacher, who just had the audacity to get rid of the original meanings of the plays you taught for the sake of ‘emotion’ and ‘suspense.’”

“Exactly. I must say, I’m rather upset that we never even tried to talk to eachother before we directed _Romeo and Juliet_ together. It was always so tiring listening to Professor Almach’s interpretations of _Les Miserables_.” He sighed, as you nodded in agreement.

“See, with the book, there was just so much description and emotional drama, complete with the trauma of war. I’m just upset the musical couldn’t expand on it because of time constraints.”

He grinned, as the two of you began a long-winded conversation of the elements the book and musical focused on, even continuing your discussion after you ordered.

However, the both of you did not recognize two of your students on the other side of your booth, chuckling softly.

* * *

“Anakin, are you hearing those two?” Padme whispered, as her boyfriend nodded while grinning.

“Okay, I’m wondering how they didn’t even start dating when we did the play. We could see them practically flirting when we were rehearsing the balcony scene!”

Padme shook her head, sighing dramatically. “No, no my dear! They were simply discussing the elements of symbolism in the scene! See, the way Romeo climbed the vines along the castle to see her was symbolic of his willingness to overcome several ‘walls’ to be with Juliet.”

They snickered, shushing themselves as you and Obi-Wan’s order came in, still going on and on about how the relationship between Marrius and Cosette was rushed in the musical.

“You know, we should set them up.” Padme spoke, all of a sudden.

Anakin turned to her, raising a brow. “What? Really?”

“Yes, really! Listen to those two! They are clearly into eachother. Ever since we did the play, Professor Kenobi’s taught nothing but romance themes, and Professor Y/L/N has been focusing on plays and musicals with love and couples in it. It’s so cute, it hurts.”

He thought about it, before leaning forward across the table and nodding. “Okay, sure. But how?”

They both sat back, pondering how to play matchmaker with their professors.

* * *

“Thank you, Dex. Tastes wonderful, like always.” You smiled, as Dex waved goodbye to the both of you as you got up from the booth.

“Oh, Padme! Anakin! Wonderful to see you two here.” Obi-Wan noted to the students, who quickly covered up a notebook scrawled with notes and sequence organizers.

“Professor Kenobi! Professor Y/L/N! Hi!” Padme quickly spoke, casually closing her notebook as Anakin did the same.

“Nice to see you two! I didn’t know you came here for lunch too.”

“N-No, actually. Our first time here.” Anakin spoke, as Obi-Wan crossed his arms.

“Well, Professor Y/L/N and I come here for our lunch break most of the time. We know the owner, he’s a nice man. He’ll offer you two student discounts.” He spoke, holding out his arm to you again as you hugged it lightly.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Remember to memorize your monologues by Friday for our Shakespearean Romance curriculum. We perform on Monday!” You noted, as Obi-Wan corrected his glasses.

“Don’t forget the Pride and Prejudice analysis for tomorrow.” He spoke, as the two of them smiled.

“No problem! We’ll have them ready to go!” They spoke, as the two of you nodded.

“You two lovebirds have fun!” You chuckled, as the two of you bid goodbye to your students, still holding onto eachother.

Padme giggled, as Anakin sighed in relief. “They’re calling us lovebirds, Anakin. This is almost ridiculous.”

“At least they didn’t see the plans we came up with to meddle with their love life.”

His girlfriend put a hand on his forearm, smirking. “Don’t worry, we’ll be fine. They’re obviously into eachother, but you know them. They’re hopeless romantics who don’t have the confidence to make their storybook romances come true.”

* * *

Obi-Wan’s prep class period was at your last class, so he always sat in while you were teaching, often throwing in much needed analysis of scenes when you couldn’t find the right words.

“Now, lets really think about Christine’s dilemma between Raoul and the Phantom.” You spoke, pacing slowly across the small stage provided in your classroom. “See, well, it’s hard to put in simple terms…”

Obi-Wan stood up, as you mouth a ‘thank you’ to him. “Raoul is the practical, romantic side of her. However, the Phantom has an air of mystery about him.”

“Exactly! Thank you, Professor Kenobi.” You grinned, blushing lightly, the class easily noticing the pink dusting of cheeks between the two teachers.

“Raoul is Christine’s childhood friend, a practical, run-of-the-mill romance story with a heart full of love and security. He’s the man who will provide the stability and still love Christine with fervor. The Phantom, on the other hand, is hidden. An anomaly. The mask is intriguing, and definitely symbolic of his enigmatic nature. He’s hiding something from her, and she’s curious. Raoul is the path of familiarity and adoration, but the Phantom is the path of discovery and mystique. Christine is split between attachment and excitement.” Just as you finished your lecture, the final bell rang, and you waved goodbye to your students, as well as Obi-Wan.

“Professor Y/L/N?”

You turned around as Obi-Wan walked and stood beside you as you faced Anakin and Padme once more.

“Yes, Padme?”

“Anakin and I need you. It’s about the stage play.”

Your eyes widened in horror as you grabbed your bag. “Obi-Wan, we have to go now. The musical’s in one week, we barely have enough time!”

“Yes, of course!” He straightened his tie before you grabbed his hand, not noticing the heat rising to his cheeks as the four of you rushed to the auditorium, your students racing far ahead of you and Obi-Wan.

* * *

“What’s happening?” You asked frantically as you burst in through the back stage door.

As soon as you and Obi-Wan rushed in, a soft string quarter played a beautiful piece on stage, decorated with twinkling lights and rose petals.

“Y/N, do you happen to have any idea what’s going on?” He whispered into your ear as you shook your head, still holding eachother’s hand without noticing.

“You’re supposed to dance!” The two of you looked up from the stage to the control room, where Anakin and Padme stood, waving.

“I’m sorry, what? Dance? This was the big emergency?” You called back up, frustrated.

“It took a while for the orchestra teacher to lend us a quartet, but we thought you two deserve a break! You’re spending so much time teaching and worrying about the play!”

Obi-Wan interlocked his fingers with yours, barely noticing your red cheeks as he replied to Anakin. “This gives us no reason to dance! We have work to do.”

Padme sighed, finally giving in. “Okay, look, you and Professor Y/L/N have been flirting this entire time since you guys took on Romeo and Juliet last year. The romantic tension is so obvious but you guys are too shy to do anything about it! Now just talk it out like adults and dance!”

You felt a lump in your throat as you looked up at Obi-Wan, carrying the same blushing, embarrassed expression you had. Is that true? You see me in, that way, Obi-Wan?”

He turned to you, simply taking your other hand into his and nodding silently.

The both of you looked into eachother’s eyes, before smiling and laughing like teenagers again, not even bothering to pay attention to Anakin as he recorded the entire event unfolding.

“I was hoping I would be able to ask you out for a nice dinner, but apparently our students have their own plan in mind.” He finally spoke, as you chuckled softly.

“Well, should we follow their advice?” You asked, as Obi-Wan smirked, letting go of your hands and stepping back.

“Miss Y/L/N, would you do me the honor of having this dance with me?” He bowed down as you laughed, himself looking up at your figure in the sparkling stage lights.

You curtsied with your dress jokingly as he held out his hand. “Mr. Kenobi, it would be a delight to share a dance with you.”

He gently pulled your arm towards him, assuming the basic position with his hand on your waist and yours on his shoulder, chuckling.

After a few minutes of dancing and laughing, Obi-Wan finally spoke. “Perhaps it was good that they intervened. Otherwise it would be rather strange if I did this.”

“Wait, did what?” You asked, as he traced his fingers along your chin, before cupping your cheek and pulling you in for a soft, chaste kiss, yet full of wanton and passion.

You gasped, before simply melting into his arms as you wrapped your arms around his neck, forgetting that your students were cheering in the control room, high-fiving as they left.

The music ended, and the orchestra left as the two professors broke the kiss, resting their foreheads against eachother.

Their lesson plans began to revolve around romance when they first fell for one another, but now they were completely and utterly enchanted by eachother, as they continued to sway softly underneath the twinkling lights.


End file.
